A Whole Full-Course Meal
by sugarpolis
Summary: ㅡNatsu certainly knew how to look like one. College AU NaLu. Oneshot. T for making out and others.


He surprised her greatly that day. That was when Lucy realised that Natsu was _freakingly attractive_ and she cursed herself at how she didn't really notice this before.

Sure, she had found him cute, handsome, and had a nice body (please don't make her mention his tight, perky ass), but that day, his attractiveness seemed to increase.

They had a habit of waiting each other after their own classes. Natsu had more morning classes than her so that resulted in him coming to her faculty building more often than herself coming to his. He didn't mind, after all, the Science and Literature faculty buildings were quite close.

Of course that day was no exception.

Lucy walked out searching for a pink head, but when she did, her brown eyes widened.

She had always known that Natsu usually wore jackets, sweaters or vests, but the devil seemed to work harder that day.

There, Natsu Dragneel stood outside of her faculty building, and _of course_ rather than his usual outfit,he decided to wear a black, tight T-shirt with small sentences on the front; but she couldn't even _read_ those little sentences because she was too focused on his chest and his eight packs. Yes, the fabric was _that_ tight that people can actually make out the outline of his abs. He was playing with his smartphone while the other hand was holding the strap of his bag wrapped around his torso. She could also see his strong arms and biceps. While he usually wore baggy trousers or skinny jeans (she appreciated the latter so _much_ because she could look at his ass all day), now he wore an Army cargo pants that surprisingly suited him. She unconsciously licked her lips. Damn, he was _hot._ He literally looked like a whole full-course meal.

But it was annoying.

Girls kept staring at him, giving him appreciative glances. Boys looked at him in jealousy. At least that was what Lucy thought. Well, other boys' reaction didn't bother her, what bothered her were the other girls.

Anyway, she decided to approach him when a bunch of girls wanted to go to his direction after several minutes of discussion. Lucy was no idiot, they were going to hit him up. But as if she'd back off.

She wrapped her hands around Natsu's arms, smiling sweetly at him. "Were you waiting for too long?" she purred.

Natsu's face broke into a grin she loved so much, "Nah, it's fine. Let's just go now."

Before they walked to the campus' café, Lucy glanced briefly at the group of girls who were staring at them disappointedly. Lucy did an imaginary victory dance in her head.

The next day, and the next day after, and also the day after _that_ , he decided to wear a series of tight T-shirts with the same brand but different patterns and colors. Who told him to also wear his skinny jeans that showed off his great ass? That was a really nice combination with his new T-shirts but Lucy couldn't stand it.

She groaned internally. He tortured her without him knowing it!

What frustrated her was the fact she couldn't _touch_ him. He was her best friend and she fell in love with him a long time ago. Although they jokingly flirted, or always spent the day together even in his apartment or hers, they were not lovers. Even though they sometimes acted like one and how their close friends pointed that fact really often.

Lucy was so lost in thoughts that Natsu had to call her twice.

"Earthland to Luce? Lucy!" he waved his hand in front of her.

Lucy blinked. Where were they? Oh, right, in her apartment. Her _room_. Celebrating the end of Final Exams and watching Netflix.

"You do that a lot these days. Ya alright?" he asked, frowning. Lucy turned her head at the big TV screen.

"..Yeah," she answered after a few seconds.

She knew that Natsu was _not_ satisfied by her answer.

"Spill it, Lucy. You've been acting weirder than usual," Natsu said.

She brushed off his comment about her being weird, but she couldn't just spill her problems when he was the cause of it. Her reason would be ridiculous, too. What should she say anyway?

' _Stupid you and your tight T-shirts that turn other girls' head resulting them glaring at me because you don't even know how sexy your body is'_?

She pouted, but when she looked at Natsu, his face was red as he stared at her shockingly.

Huh?

Oh, _oooh_ shit- she said that out loud, didn't she?!

Then, he laughed. Loudly, even. So she snapped, "what the hell is so funny?!"

He didn't answer right away. He still laughed. But as his laughter died, he smirked at her.

Lucy shuddered. Whenever Natsu Dragneel smirked, it was not a good sign.

She didn't know how or when she ended up laying on the sofa with Natsu hovering above her. Lucy gulped, her heart was beating so fast she couldn't even make out the background noise coming from the TV. All her attention was on the pink haired boy.

He lowered his head to whisper into her ear. "Man, we've been in the same boat, Luce."

"What do you mean?" she whispered back almost breathlessly.

"Do you even have any idea what your own outfit do to me? Your crop tops show off your creamy skin," as he slurred his words, his warm hands traced her soft skin underneath her top. "Your short skirts and jeans torture me a lot," he then traced small circles on her thigh, earning a gasp from Lucy. "Or the fact that sometimes you wear my fucking jacket or shirt whenever you're in a hurry to your class, those greatly affect me, y'know?" he growled as he stared at her eyes.

"Natsu.." Lucy whimpered.

"So you're not the only one who suffered, Lucy. Though, I'm flattered that you of all people think my body's sexy," he smirked. Cocky bastard.

Lucy huffed, ignoring the redness of her cheeks. "Well, I'm a girl with high tastes. I know sexy bodies when I see one," she pulled his lower T-shirt bashfully as she stared at him through her lashes with half-lidded eyes.

"Lucy," Natsu gritted his teeth as he felt Lucy rolling her hips against his. The said girl only smiled smugly, feeling proud that she could also make him feel _things_ because of her.

The next thing they knew, they were locking lips hungrily; years of loving each other secretly was devoured into their kiss.

Though, Natsu broke away after a while, wanting to confirm something.

"Do you like me, Luce?" he asked.

"Yeah," Lucy answered without hesitation.

"Do you want this? Do you want _me_?" he asked again.

Lucy wasted no time to answer his question by pulling his T-shirt to close the gap between their faces again. They ended up smiling so wide that they couldn't kiss properly.

"You haven't answered me, babe."

"Gods yes," Lucy replied immediately, secretly liking her pet name. As the glimmer in Natsu's eyes changed, Lucy was certain he'd keep her up all night in a good way.

.

.

.

Since then, they found themselves wearing provocative clothes more often, knowing it affected their significant others.

* * *

 **Notes: hi, just a cute fic for the day to relieve my stress lol. Anyway, any of you want to follow each other on tumblr? My username is also sugarpolis, hit me up!**

 **Edited coz I found some typos lol**


End file.
